memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Wounds
Summary From the back covers: While traveling to a medical conference, the Runabout ''Missouri'' encounters a strange anomaly that sends the runabout crashing to the surface of an unknown planet, leaving its two passengers -- Dr. Elizabeth Lense of the [[USS da Vinci|U.S.S. da Vinci]] and Dr. Julian Bashir of Deep Space 9 -- separated. Each physician thinks the other dead, and each winds up trapped with the factions of a decades-old conflict between those who want to replace dying limbs with cybernetics, and those who want to remain pure. ... Lense finds herself aiding the Jabari freedom fighters as their new medic, working with equipment she finds primitive on people wounded in their fight against the Kornak. All the while she hopes that her crewmates on the da Vinci might rescue her -- and not blame her for the death of Julian Bashir... Unknown to her, though, Bashir is alive, recovering in a Kornak military facility, where he becomes the focus of a power struggle between the medical and military personnel in the hospital. When the Jabari attack the hospital, Lense and Bashir find themselves on opposite sides of a conflict that can only end in tragedy... References Characters :Apariam • Arin • Julian Bashir • Blate • Breynar • Doren • Idit Kahayn • Elizabeth Lense • Mara • Nerrit • Saad Domenica Corsi • Ezri Dax • Jadzia Dax • Dobrah • Eberling • Dantas Falcão • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Janel • Leonard McCoy • Jean-Luc Picard • Phil Selden • Storn • Mor glasch Tev • Sandy Wetzel • Lewis Zimmerman Starships and vehicles : • • • Locations :Artemis IX • Australia • Avril Station • Earth • Empok Nor • Kornak-Jabari homeworld • Lentrex VII • Mount Everest • Mount Seleya • Quark's • Rec Station Hidalgo • Sherman's Planet • Shiralea VI • Starbase 314 • Trill • Vulcan's Forge Races and cultures :Andorian • Bolian • Borg • Bynar • Ferengi • Jabari • Klingon • Kornak • Orion • Outlier States and organizations :Dominion • Kornak Armed Forces • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Medical Academy Other references :''adun'' cactus • augment • autopsy • bahgol • Bentman Prize • Cataclysm • chimpanzee • class M • DNA • dompenephrine • duranium • EMH • fish juice • functional magnetic resonance imaging • gagh • garotte • Gigli saw • holodrama • intraoperative magnetic resonance imaging • Ludian halofish • Macbeth • methemoglobin • microelectromechanical machine • nanodrive • orangutan • painstik • periatrium • plasticine • Prime Directive • projectile weapon • postganglionic nerve • preganglionic fiber • primate • protoplaser • Rangdron Medical Complex • shapeshifters • Thugee • water Appendices Related stories Background * This story takes place shortly after the events of . Lense mentions the events of "Doctor Bashir, I Presume" in Book 1. Images file:sCE55.jpg file:sCE56.jpg file:wounds2.jpg Connections | after1 = Out of the Cocoon| prevMB = -| nextMB = -| }} category:sCE eBooks